Deathwing
The Deathwing is the elite 1st Company of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. The Dark Angels 1st Company is entirely made up of Veterans and broken into distinct units: Terminator Squads, specialists and Deathwing Knights. All are elites, and all are outfitted in Terminator Armour, a luxury few Chapters can match. This specialty formation is also found amongst those Space Marine Chapters who are successors of the original Ist Legion, which are collectively known as the Unforgiven. Officially known as Tactical Dreadnought Armour, a Terminator Armour suit is the heaviest protection a Dark Angel can wear, short of being entombed within a true Dreadnought. Terminators are sent on the most desperate missions: boarding infested space hulks, crossing no-man's land, or attacking the most horrific enemies -- Greater Daemons, xenos monstrosities and earth-shaking Daemon Engines. That the Dark Angels can equip all of their Veterans this way speaks volumes of the wealth of relics hidden within The Rock, and is also an indication of how seriously the Chapter takes the Deathwing's true mission: to ruthlessly eliminate the Fallen Angels. Initiation into the Deathwing is not just an honour for the Chapter's best warriors -- it is a commencement into the first levels of the hidden truths of the Dark Angels' Inner Circle. Upon entering, some of the Chapter's secrets are revealed, and a Dark Angel learns of Luther's betrayal and the hunt for the Fallen Angels. This epiphany brings full understanding of the Chapter's apocryphal stories taught to Neophytes, and sets out the truth behind the mission to hunt down and destroy the Fallen Dark Angels, no matter how long it takes, or what the cost. Most Dark Angels strike forces will include a Deathwing Terminator Squad or two, although on occasion the company has deployed en masse -- but this requires a truly cataclysmic event. These warriors are always prepared to carry out those orders from Chapter command that Battle-Brothers outside of the Inner Circle would find abhorrent. The hammer of the Inner Circle, the Deathwing is an assault force capable of teleporting straight into the midst of battle, ripping the heart out of the enemy with a well placed strike while withstanding tremendous amounts of return fire. Renowned as one of the finest fighting forces in the Imperium, the Deathwing are their Chapter's mailed fist. No foe is too great for them to subdue, and no mission is too difficult or dangerous for them to complete. Their reputation is such that the mere sight of their bone-white armour is enough to put many foes to flight. , armed with a Storm Bolter and Power Fist. The left shoulder guard bears the Crux Terminatus, while the right shows the broken-sword insignia of the Deathwing.]] Only Dark Angels who have shown incredible skill at arms and total loyalty to their Chapter can undergo the exacting rites of initiation required to join the Deathwing. Those who survive the mental, physical and spiritual rigours of this ritual take their place amongst the ranks of their Chapter's elite. Upon a Dark Angel's ascension to the Deathwing, the truth of what occurred on Caliban in the wake of the Heresy will gradually be imparted to them by ranking members of the Inner Circle. As they learn more and more of these tragic events, the warrior's feelings of shame and contempt for their Fallen brothers grow, and the more of themselves they give over to the tireless quest for vengeance and absolution. The Deathwing's mission takes precedence over all others assigned to the Chapter, even though they may be called upon to fight a wide range of foes. In battle this knowledge of the truth makes the Deathwing beacons of righteous fury, leading their brothers to mercilessly destroy any who would oppose them. Every warrior of the company is utterly devoted, following the commands of their superiors without question and willingly performing any act in the name of the hunt. Those who enter the Deathwing may suppose they have learned all there is to know of the Dark Angels' shadowed past, but they have merely entered the first ring of the clandestine organisation known as the Inner Circle. There remain circles within circles, and veterans of the company have learned still more of their history; these warriors are given the title of Deathwing Knights, and their noble fury in battle and dedication to the Chapter is the stuff of legend. All members of the Dark Angels 1st Company, and indeed the 1st Company of every Unforgiven Chapter, know that the Fallen are the vilest of Heretics and must be persecuted above all others -- no matter the cost to the Emperor's other servants. History Deathwing Terminator colour scheme.]] The origins of the Deathwing harken back to the early days of the Great Crusade during the late 30th Millennium. When the Ist Legion reunified with their missing Primarch Lion El'Jonson upon the verdant Death World of Caliban, he introduced to the largely Terran-born Astartes of the Ist Legion the organisational structure he had learned from The Order on Caliban. The Lion's tenets of loyalty, discipline and self-efficiency were incorporated into everything the Legion did. Under the Lion's supervision, the Ist Legion was organised into specialised formations known collectively as the Hexagrammaton, and colloquially as the "Six Wings." These specialised formations existed outside the regular chain-of-command and organisation of the Dark Angels Legion. They were an amalgamation of the later proscribed Terran pre-''Principia Belicosa'' approach and organisation used by the early Legiones Astartes with that of Caliban's knightly orders. Before the creation of the first Space Marine Legions, the Legiones Astartes were organised into a formation known as the "Six Hosts of the Angels of Death," with each of these Hosts having its own specialisation and purpose. Following the Ist Legion's reunification with their Primarch Lion El'Jonson on Caliban, the Lion incorporated the traditions of both the Six Hosts and The Order. Thus, the Six Wings of the Ist Legion were created. The Order of the Deathwing was a specialised formation of Cataphractii Terminator-armoured elite, who specialised in harrowing actions, shock assaults and strategic decapitation strikes. The Deathwing is one of two of the original formations (the other being the Ravenwing) of the bygone Ist Legion to have survived into the present era of the late 41st Millennium. The Veteran warriors of the Dark Angels Chapter serve in the 1st Company, which is known as the Deathwing. The Veteran Astartes of this company are arrayed in Terminator Armour or standard Power Armour as battlefield requirements dictate. However, the Dark Angels are unusual in that they maintain an entire company that is only ever fielded as Terminator Squads. Following the Horus Heresy, when the Space Marine Legions were divided into Chapters as dictated in the newly authored Codex Astartes by the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, the Legion's Terminator Armour-equipped Assault Company was divided into several units, each composed of 100 Veteran Astartes and assigned to a Successor Chapter formed from the original Legion. When a Dark Angel or other Unforgiven Space Marine receives the coveted promotion to his Chapter's Deathwing Company, he learns the secret truth of the Chapter and its Successors. The Dark Angels Primarch Lion El'Jonson was betrayed at the end of the Horus Heresy by his second-in-command Luther. Luther slew the Lion in single combat on the Dark Angels' lost homeworld of Caliban before he and those other Dark Angels who had been corrupted by Chaos were transported into the Warp by the will of the Ruinous Powers. These Traitor Marines are known today as the Fallen Angels, and the Dark Angels and all of their Unforgiven kin are sworn to bring every one of the Fallen to repentance or death before they can receive the Emperor's forgiveness for their actions during the Heresy. The 1st Company of the Dark Angels is led by Belial, the current Grand Master of the Deathwing Company. Following a spectacular victory at the world of Piscina IV during the Third War for Armageddon in 999.M41, Belial assumed the mantle of Grand Master of the Deathwing after the violent death of his predecessor aboard the Space Hulk Charnel Shrine. Shortly thereafter, Belial was elected to serve as the Grand Master of the Dark Angels' 1st Company through the unanimous assent of the other Masters and Grand Masters of the Chapter. He swiftly earned the approval of the Chapter's Supreme Grand Master himself, as well as the admiration and unswerving loyalty of those under his command. Apocryphal Tales The Terminators of the Dark Angels originally wore black armour, but it was painted bone white in honour of a battle fought long ago. Legends state that a band of Deathwing returned to the recruiting world of their birth, Plain's World, only to find their people enslaved to Genestealer invaders. The brethren repainted their armour white, which in their culture symbolised death. In this way they made clear that they were now dead men walking. Fighting hordes of Genestealers, they penetrated the alien lair and, though the battle claimed many of the Terminators' lives, ultimately their world was freed. Since that day, the Deathwing have kept their armour white, in remembrance of the sacrifice of their predecessors. This instructional tale is told by a hooded Sergeant to every Dark Angels Scout Marine upon his elevation to the status of a full Battle-Brother. Other oft-repeated tales in the Dark Angels' lore are "The Fall of House Perivigilium," "The Scouring of the Space Hulk Place of Fears," the "Vengeance of Beleaguerest," "The Lion and the Snake of Caliban," and "Whisper in the Gloom." All such Dark Angel legends are told at specific points in a Brother's progress through the Chapter's ranks. Some tell of heroes returned from war to find their Brothers corrupted. Others speak of self-sacrifice or the refusal to accept surrender. No few touch upon those seeking redemption for dishonourable deeds. Such tales instill in every Dark Angel a zealous drive to right wrongs and seek out enemies, no matter where they might hide. Deathwing and the Deathwatch On a few, extremely rare occasions, a member of the Deathwing of the Dark Angels or one of their Successor Chapters takes the Apocryphon Oath and joins the Long Watch, serving with the elite Deathwatch, the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos. In doing so, he sets aside his role as executioner of the Inner Circle, but not entirely, for the Unforgiven never tire in the hunt for the Fallen. The Deathwing Battle-Brother's oaths to the Inner Circle rarely interfere with his duties to the Deathwatch. In undertaking the Long Watch he is honouring the purpose for which his very Chapter was created -- guarding the Imperium from its enemies. However, there may be times when the Battle-Brother receives a sealed, keyed astropathic transmission, or a message is passed to him from another Battle-Brother of the same Chapter. There may be some task he is expected to undertake, or some enemy he must engage even while his Kill-team's mission is undertaken. It takes great skill on the part of the Deathwing Battle-Brother to ensure his responsibilities do not clash, for were that to happen, the Deathwatch's entire mission within their assigned sector of the galaxy would be undermined. Battle-Brothers of the Deathwing are renowned for always taking to the field in their bone-white Terminator Armour. However, the nature of the Deathwatch's vigil influences the tactics and choices of even the most tradition-bound of Astartes, and many Deathwing who have taken the Apocryphon Oath have chosen to set aside their Terminator Armour when its effect upon the mission would be more detrimental than advantageous. These Battle-Brothers honour the traditions of the Deathwing by taking the bone heraldry and broken sword emblem of their company upon the right shoulder of their standard Power Armour in place of the Dark Angels' Chapter badge. A Deathwing Battle-Brother must choose to wear either his Terminator Armour or his Power Armour at the start of a mission, and cannot change that choice at any point during the mission. Company Organisation The Deathwing is composed entirely of Veteran Astartes who serve as the Chapter's Terminators. They are tasked with a mission that takes precedence over all others, even though they may be called upon to fight a wide range of foes. The Deathwing are responsible for crushing all foes of the Unforgiven, and there are no greater enemies than the Fallen. Like the 2nd Company of the Dark Angels and other Unforgiven Chapters, which is known as the Ravenwing and concentrates on mobile warfare using Bike Squads and Land Speeders, the Deathwing does not comply with the organisation of Space Marine Chapters as outlined by the Codex Astartes, though all of the other companies in Unforgiven Chapters generally do so. The organisational structure for the Deathwing Company is as follows: Deathwing Structure Deathwing Terminator Squads stands resolute in his sacred duties.]] The Battle-Brothers of the Deathwing take no pride in their exceptional reputation. Their absolute devotion to the Chapter leaves no room for anything but a cold and steely fanaticism, and they would advance willingly into the very maw of the Warp itself were they ordered to do so. Whether fighting in a Deathwing Terminator Squad, or advancing at the side of a Chapter hero as part of his Deathwing Command Squad, these warriors are amongst the greatest in the Imperium. In battle, these indefatigable Astartes blast apart their enemies with Storm Bolters whilst advancing into melee assault range. Deathwing Terminators feature a mix of weaponry, for both long-ranged and close combat oriented roles. While the hallmark armaments of the Terminators are Power Fists and Storm Bolters, it is typical for one warrior in the squad to carry a heavy ranged weapon such as a Plasma Cannon or a Heavy Flamer. The Battle-Brothers of those Deathwing Terminator Squads equipped for close combat roles might instead be armed with Thunder Hammers and Storm Shields, or pairs of vicious Lightning Claws. Terminators typically begin engagements aboard an orbiting voidship, teleporting to the battlefield at a prearranged time, often homing in on a signal from ranging Ravenwing units. By the time foes see the flash signifying the arrival of the Deathwing's Terminators, it is already too late. The Deathwing appear in a blazing hail of gunfire, as if they had begun firing while en route. They live up to their name, arriving like a sword stroke to deliver the deathblow. The constant regime of ritual, contemplation and self-denial undergone by the Deathwing scours their souls clean of impurities. They are mentally and spiritually armoured against the temptations of the daemon and the Heretic, deaf to their lies and blandishments just as they are to pleas of innocence or cries for mercy. The Battle-Brothers of the Deathwing -- whether indoctrinated into the Inner Circle or not -- fight in the full knowledge that they are weapons, extensions of their masters' will, and indeed the Imperium has few weapons greater; the 1st Company of the Ist Legion might not bask in their terrifying, glorious reputation, but they always live up to it. The Battle-Brothers of the Deathwing pay no heed to their exceptional reputation, nor do they take pride in the respect they command from allies and enemies alike. They know that their physical and mental fortitude is merely what is necessary to discharge their duties, for they prize humble monastic asceticism and selflessness above arrogance and false platitudes. On battlefields across the galaxy, the veteran warriors of the Deathwing continue to march unflinching into the fires of war. They feel no compassion, no remorse, and no fear. Their absolute devotion to their Chapter and its secret cause leaves room for nothing else, and in wars beyond count, it has proven enough. It took only three squads of Deathwing Terminators to break the back of the Pontus rebellion, cleansing an entire hive city in the process. While hundreds of thousands of soldiers from the Astra Militarum and dozens of other Space Marine Chapters had tried and failed to breach the iron-ringed defences of the rebel tyrant of Dominus Prime, it took the Deathwing under a single solar hour to end the war that had lasted over five long and bloody Terran years. Contaminated hive cities and entire rebellious planets have fallen before them, and them alone. Cataphractii Terminators A relic of the Great Crusade, Cataphractii Terminator Armour is an even heavier variant of the standard Indomitus Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour. Layered reactive plates absorb punishing kinetic assaults, while the suit's additional shield generators ward away concentrated energy blasts. The cost of such significant protection, however, is a lack of mobility -- warriors wearing Cataphractii Terminator Armour are slower than their brothers, and cannot react as quickly on the battlefield. In the days when they were still a Space Marine Legion, the Dark Angels fielded large formations of Cataphractii Terminators. With the losses arising from the Horus Heresy and the destruction of Caliban, it was widely believed that the majority of these ancient suits had been lost, but it has since become apparent that the Deathwing still has an unknown quantity of these artefacts. There is speculation that these were recovered from some lost battle site, or if perhaps they were found deep within the armouries of The Rock. Of this, as with many things, the Dark Angels will not speak. Tartaros Terminators Tartaros Pattern Terminator Armour is a later, more mobile mark of Tactical Dreadnought Armour. Developed at the close of the Great Crusade, the Tartaros Pattern was perhaps the most advanced of all such warsuits, providing greater mobility than the Cataphractii variant while offering slightly less protection. In the Dark Angels Chapter, Tartaros Pattern suits are the exclusive property of the Deathwing, and on the rare occasions when such relics are brought forth from the armouries of The Rock, they have proven to still be brutally effective. Deathwing Command Squad The highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle are sometimes accompanied by a Command Squad from the 1st Company. Such a hand-picked formation of the most Veteran Deathwing Terminators makes a formidable unit, ideal for a bodyguard or to be assigned special duties by a Librarian or Interrogator-Chaplain. They can be equipped for any role and often include specialists such as Standard Bearers, Apothecaries or even the 1st Company Champion. Belial, the Grand Master of the Deathwing, has personally led many a Command Squad straight into the heart of battle, forging a breach in enemy lines and crushing opposing leaders. Deathwing Knights and a Flail of the Unforgiven]] A Deathwing Knight is a fell-handed warrior of the Dark Angels, a member of the elite 1st Company whose glorious deeds on the field of battle are matched only by his unflinching devotion to the Chapter. Deathwing Knights are a truly imposing sight, for in them lives on some semblance of the Lion himself. They embody silent strength and a veiled, yet still palpable nobility. In the stratified Chapter organisation of the Dark Angels and the other Unforgiven, the Deathwing Knights represent the elite -- only the Masters and Grand Masters of the Chapter rank higher, and they are only chosen from among the company of the Deathwing Knights, who are also members of the Chapter's Inner Circle. None but the most fell-handed of warriors from the 1st Company are promoted into the Inner Circle of the Deathwing, and displaying skill in battle is not enough to receive the honour of knighthood. A warrior must be wholly dedicated to the Chapter, and must display an obsessive need to carry on the Chapter's secret crusade to hunt down the remaining Fallen. When a member of the Deathwing is deemed worthy of the honour, he is brought into the Chamber of Judgments in The Rock to face a series of challenges, each of which has been individualised to test the candidate's strength, resolve and loyalty to the Chapter past any breaking point he may possess. Should the Astartes prevail in these tests, the warrior is granted the title of Knight and passes beneath the shadowed arch at the heart of the Chamber of Judgement. The Watchers in the Dark present to him a Mace of Absolution and a Storm Shield -- both priceless heirlooms from the time of the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium that sing with barely suppressed power beyond even the potency of the Astartes who will bear them. It is from amongst the Deathwing Knights that new Company Masters are selected, for there is no finer proving ground than this august brotherhood. The Knights are utterly devoted to the hunt for the Fallen, and it is in the pursuance of this quest that they truly learn its cost. By the time a Deathwing Knight is promoted to the rank of Master, he understands implicitly that no life -- even his own -- is more important than the Dark Angels' never-ending quest for forgiveness. In battle, the Deathwing Knights are used as a heavy shock force -- they teleport into the fight with Storm Shields locked. With incoming fire ricocheting off them, the Knights march forward to assault the greatest threat with impunity, first slamming into the foe with their Storm Shields before laying into them with their Power Maces and Flails. In the presence of a Heretic, the Knights of the Deathwing power up their ancient weapons to deliver a killing blow of earth-shattering force. The most skilled and veteran of Deathwing Knights are known as "Deathwing Knight Masters." They wield an even more potent ancient Power Weapon known as a Flail of the Unforgiven. Deathwing Specialists Like other companies, the Deathwing can call upon additional assets. Deathwing Apothecaries are those most veteran of medics whose valorous deeds and loyalty earned them a place within the Inner Circle. Clad in Terminator Armour, they stride through volleys of gunfire and vicious melees to aid their wounded brothers, and recover the Progenoid Glands of those that cannot be saved. A Deathwing Ancient has earned the honour of carrying one of the treasured company banners, while a Deathwing Champion has proven to be the most formidable of close-quarters fighters, and is gifted an ancient Power Weapon known as a Halberd of Caliban with which to seek out worthy opponents. These specialists are sometimes formed into a guard of honour to accompany high-ranking members of the Inner Circle, such as Librarians or Interrogator-Chaplains. Together, they will often lead their brothers straight into the heart of battle, where their skills are most needed. Deathwing Vehicles and Wargear Venerable Dreadnoughts fighting alongside his Battle-Brothers, against the vile Fallen.]] With their armoured hulls decorated by the Chapter's finest artisans, the Venerable Dreadnoughts of the Dark Angels exude sombre nobility. All were once members of the Deathwing, and their hulls are still painted in the ritual bone white borne by those elite warriors. The Venerable Dreadnoughts of the Dark Angels have fought for many Terran centuries and sometimes longer in their Chapter's name. They are, without exception, oath-sworn members of the Inner Circle. It is rare, but not unknown, for a Battle-Brother to learn the dread secrets of his Chapter only after his interment in a Dreadnought sarcophagus, and the sorrow and wrath of such enlightened revenants is terrible to behold. The dedication of the Dark Angels' Venerable Dreadnoughts to the hunt for the Fallen is fervent in the extreme. After all, where a typical Battle-Brother may live to see a handful of the Fallen brought to justice, with their exceptionally long lifespans the Venerable Dreadnoughts see hundreds hunted down and captured. Furthermore, over time, the pilots of the Venerable Dreadnoughts accumulate a wealth of wisdom concerning the Fallen -- their habits, their ploys, and the best ways to hunt them. Thus do the leaders of the Chapter come to these Ancients for advice on such matters, and perfect the art of the hunt under their guidance. It is difficult to rouse the eldest of these ancient cyborgs, and many legends slumber in The Rock's Halls of Silence, powered down between actions and awoken only in dire need. The Wardens in White Below The Rock's vaulted galleries, beyond the Corridors of Shadows and the Portal of Penumbral Sorrow, is the Chamber of Passageways. It is to this domed and mysterious space that each prospective Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels Chapter is led by the Keeper of the Keys. As the greatest heroes of the Chapter perform the rituals to send the aspirant on into darkness alone, they are watched over by a pair of silent, ancient guardians. These are the "Wardens in White," the two eldest Venerable Dreadnought brothers of the Deathwing. The sarcophagi of these timeless gatekeepers are heavy with oath papers and ornate decoration, and their power plants rumble softly as they loom motionless in the dark. The identities and names they possessed in life are now completely subsumed by secrets. Were any foe to penetrate The Rock's countless defences, it would be the duty of the Wardens in White to form the last line, and to destroy him without hesitation. For this reason, these Dreadnoughts are only taken to war in the very greatest need, and even then only one may leave his post and his duty at any given time. Deathwing Vehicles .]] Like great hunting beasts, the Land Raiders of the Deathwing bear down upon their prey with lethal intent. Painted in white and bearing the insignia of the Deathwing upon their armoured flanks, these mighty tanks are elite specialists in their own right. Only the eldest Land Raiders are selected to serve the Deathwing, vehicles with indefatigable Machine Spirits that detest the works of Traitors and Heretics. So potent are these mechanised presences that they can effect rudimentary repairs upon their own structures as battle proceeds, shrugging off damage and rerouting power around compromised systems. In this way, enemies who see their shots strike home against weapons or motive units have their cries of triumph cut short as the Land Raider rolls from the blast, scorched but undaunted and with its offensive capabilities still intact. The Deathwing make full use of both the Crusader and Redeemer variant marks of Land Raider, and benefit enormously from the specialist abilities of these armoured behemoths. The Dark Angels' annals are full of accounts of Deathwing Squads delivered into the heart of the foe by thundering Land Raider Crusaders, or supported against overwhelming hordes of xenos or Heretics by the sweeping firestorms of the Land Raider Redeemers. Whoever the foe, the Land Raiders of the Deathwing face them with murderous determination. Deathwing Unique Weapons *''Mace of Absolution'' - Bespiked, glowing with power and emanating an eerie mist from their vents, these ominous weapons are employed by the Deathwing Knights in their endless hunt for the Fallen. In the presence of the most accursed Heretics, their power is amplified to awe-inspiring magnitude. *''Flail of the Unforgiven'' - The leaders of the Deathwing Knights eschew the Power Maces of their fellows in favour of brutal flails. These archaic weapons are carried as a badge of office, and are a reminder to all the Fallen of their ultimate fate at the hands of the Dark Angels. *''Halberd of Caliban'' - The Company Champion of the Deathwing traditionally carries this massive Power Weapon, reforged from a Blade of Caliban shattered in battle long ago, and incorporating the same grim technologies that power the weapons of the Deathwing Knights. Deathwing Relics *''Foe-Smiter'' - This ornate Storm Bolter was wrought by Fedorovich the Great, amongst the foremost weaponsmiths of Mars during the age when the Tech-priests joined with the Emperor's forces to equip His armies for the Great Crusade. It was he who forged so many of the master-crafted weapons still prized by the Imperium today, but even then, the weapon known as Foe-Smiter was considered special. It was presented with honour to the Ist Legion of the Space Marines, where it was used to great effect by Brother Bartholomew -- the first Grand Master of the Deathwing. To this day, Foe-Smiter can still lay down a cavalcade of fire, and is highly prized by the Dark Angels and by the current Grand Master of the Deathwing, who always wields it. *''Mace of Redemption'' - The Mace of Redemption is perhaps the greatest of the weapons forged by the Dark Angels to hunt their traitorous comrades. Blessed with incantations of vengeance, the hollow centre of this sacred Power Mace flares white-hot when it smites a foe. It is said that, with the mace in hand, Supreme Grand Master Raphael struck down the Daemon Prince ruler of the blasphemous world of New Caliban, allowing the Arch-Heretic to be captured. Of all the Dark Angels who have ever hunted the Fallen, none has bested this heroic deed. *''Monster Slayer of Caliban'' - This ancient weapon was traditionally bestowed upon the most honourable Knight of The Order before the onset of a long quest into the wilds of Caliban. Its well-honed blade is empowered by a gravitic force generator of magnificent strength; however, over the ages, it has grown somewhat temperamental, and the know-how to fix such ancient technology is now beyond the Techmarines of the Dark Angels. It is believed that as long as its owner stays pure of mind, the Monster Slayer of Caliban will strike down even the greatest of foes. *'The ''Sword of Silence' - In times of need, Grand Master Belial wields the famous master-crafted Power Sword known as the ''Sword of Silence. This sword is one of a triumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades. These formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. The Chapter's lore states that these blades were forged from the core of a meteorite that struck The Rock in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad. The mightiest of these blades is the Sword of Secrets, carried by the Supreme Grand Master of the Chapter, and the current wielder of that sword is Azrael. The blades wielded by the Grand Master of the Deathwing and the Grand Master of the Ravenwing also utilise small amounts of the obsidian taken from that meteorite in their working. It is also said that a small portion of this meteoric substance was despatched to each of the Dark Angels' Successor Chapters, so that the senior members of the Unforgiven's own Inner Circles would also bear the same heritage forged in steel as those borne by the Masters of the Dark Angels. Company Combat Doctrine The Dark Angels are known for their stoic and intractable manner, unflinching against even the mightiest of foes. The Deathwing are paragons of stoicism, unwilling to take even a single step away from the enemy when battle is joined, their prowess honed across countless battlefields so that they can weather any attack. The Deathwing favour rapid teleport attacks, appearing literally from nowhere (often collaborating with the more mobile Ravenwing squadrons on reconnaissance missions to ensure the precision of their teleportation coordinates) to deliver overwhelming force against an unprepared enemy. Teleportation is the easiest way to strike from nowhere in Terminator Armour, but other methods work as effectively for a veteran of countless wars. Once the Ravenwing has located the enemy, the Deathwing are deployed to destroy them so utterly that not a single trace remains. In the case of the Fallen Angels, the Deathwing cast down all of their works and grind them to dust beneath their Ceramite boots, so that none may ever know of the stain cast upon the Unforgiven's honour by their very existence. The fortunate are destroyed in the unstoppable maelstrom that is a Deathwing assault; the unfortunate are dragged away to the dungeons of The Rock, to suffer the attentions of the Interrogator-Chaplains and to confess their sins in the vain hope of a merciful end. Company Appearance Company Badge The Deathwing company badge is a variant of the ancient icon of The Order, the knightly order of lost Caliban that served as a precursor to the Dark Angels Legion. It is a down-turned broken blade on a red roundel, which symbolises the schism within the Dark Angels Legion that occurred due to Luther's uprising on Caliban during the closing days of the Horus Heresy. Company Colours , 13th Chapter, 3rd Host (Terminator Assault Squad) Deathwing.]] Prior to the Horus Heresy, during the Great Crusade, the Power Armour of the Dark Angels Legion was coloured jet-black. After the Heresy, the bulk of the Chapter began to appear in dark green armour, whilst the 1st and 2nd Companies' panoply remained jet-black in honour of the original Legion colours. The Deathwing Company's Astartes later painted their Terminator Armour in a bone-white colour scheme to remember the lone squad of Dark Angels Terminators who defended a Dark Angels recruitment planet known as Plain's World from a Tyranid Genestealer invasion. These Terminators painted their armour white, the colour of death, as they believed that they would never survive the confrontation. Surprisingly, these Terminators proved successful in reclaiming the world and in doing so saved a crucial part of the Dark Angels' cultural heritage and the genetic diversity of the Chapter. Amongst the Unforgiven Chapters, only the Dark Angels' Deathwing Company Terminators actually continue this tradition. The Deathwing are both the most stubborn and most resilient of the Astartes of the Dark Angels and Unforgiven Chapters, and will often refuse to leave a battlefield even in the face of overwhelming odds, citing the tradition of the Terminators who saved the Dark Angels' recruitment world. Space Hulk Expansion Deathwing is also the name of the first expansion produced for the Games Workshop PC game Space Hulk. The expansion is named after the Dark Angels' Deathwing Company. It features rules for solo play of Space Hulk. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Dark Angels'' (8th Edition), pp. 12-17, 20-23, 26, 28, 30, 34, 42, 45, 48-52, 60, 63, 66-67, 72-73, 77, 86, 95-100 *''Chapter Approved 2003 - Third Book of the Astronomican'', "Dark Angels Update", pg. 100 *''Citadel Journal'' 37, "Tacticus Dark Angels", pp. 78-85 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 3, 10-11, 13-15, 29, 33-34, 36, 40, 42, 52-54, 65, 93 , 109-111m 113-115, 117-120, 142-145, 150-154, 173, 177-178, 190-191, 193-194, 196-200, 213, 215-217, 255-263, 303-306, 312-313, 322 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 12, 14, 16, 19-21, 23, 26, 30, 40, 43-45, 56, 62, 64, 66-67, 78-81, 99 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), pp. 10, 12-13, *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition), pp. 30, 37, 40, 73 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 45-46 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pg. 50-53 *''Deathwing (Anthology), "Deathwing" by Bryan Ansell & William King'' *''Deathwing: Rules & Mission'' (1st Edition) *''Fallen Angel'' (Novel) by Mike Lee *''Space Hulk: Campaigns'' (1st Edition) *''Space Hulk: Death Angel - Deathwing Space Marine Pack'' (CCG) *''Space Hulk: Mission Book'' (2nd Edition) *''Space Hulk: Rulebook'' (2nd Edition) *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' by Alan Bligh, pg. 73 *''Warhammer: Monthly'' (Promotional), "Deathwing" *''White Dwarf'' 303 (US), "Index Astartes: Deep Strike", pg. 18 *''White Dwarf'' 161 (US), "Deathwing Terminators", pp. 4-7 *''White Dwarf'' 137 (US), "The Last Stand: Space Hulk Campaign", pp. 42-50 *''White Dwarf'' 133 (US), "Space Hulk: Genestealer Invasion" *''White Dwarf'' 112 (US), "Terminator: Space Marine Tactical Dreadnought Armour" *''The Unremembered Empire'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Angels of Caliban'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Angels of Darkness'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe Gallery Order of the Deathwing Icon Ancient.png|The ancient crossed blades icon of the Order of the Deathing, the Dark Angels Legion's elite Astartes; the star of the Hexagrammaton, centred behind the swords, was one of the more arcane and little understood of the Ist Legion's core heraldic forms to outsiders. Artificer DA Legion Icon.jpg|An ancient example of a Cataphractii Terminator shoulder pauldron; note the Artificer-constructed Legion icon/Ablative Armour. DW Co. Icon.png|The Deathwing company insignia. Deathwing Terminator Armor.jpg|Dark Angels Deathwing Terminator Colour Scheme with Deathwing iconography and Crux Terminatus honours displayed. DW Roundels.png|Roundels indicating the 1st and 7th vehicles of the Deathwing company. DW Roundels 2.png|Deathwing heraldic devices. DW Termi Brother.png|Brother Depheros, Deathwing Terminator. DW Shoulder Guards 1.png|Brother Depheros' shoulder guards -- the left shoulder guard bears the Crux Terminatus, while the right shows the broken-sword insignia of the Deathwing. DW Termi Sgt.png|Deathwing Terminator Sergeant Isiah. DW Shoulder Guards 2.png|Deathwing Terminator Sergeant Isiah's shoulder guards -- both shoulder guards are embellished with devotional scrolls, while his left knee carries a heraldic device to identify his squad. DW Knight 1.png|Brother Nephoros, Deathwing Knight. DW Knight Shoulder Guards 1.png|Brother Nephoros, Deathwing Knight; the left shoulder guard bears the Crux Terminatus, while the right shows an icon of the Deathwing Knights. DW Knight Master.png|Deathwing Knight Master Achrabael. DW Knight Shoulder Guards 2.png|Deathwing Knight Master Achrabael's shoulder guards -- both shoulder guards feature the green trim that distinguishes Deathwing Knights from standard Terminator Squads. DW Apothecary Termi.png|Deathwing Apothecary Vandriel. DW Apothecary Guards.png|Deathwing Apothecary Vandriel's shoulder guards; he bears the Prime Helix of the Apothecarion upon the Crux Terminatus. Venerable Dred Rakaziel.png|Deathwing Venerable Dreadnought Rakaziel; the inscriptions on Rakaziel's hull list some of the many campaigns he has fought in over the millennia. Venerable Dred Hammael.png|Deathwing Venerable Dreadnought Hammael; Hammael bears a number of devotional scrolls and personal honour badges on the hull of his Venerable Dreadnought. DW Land Raider.png|Deathwing Land Raider Indefatigable, identified as the 5th tank of the 1st Company. DW Land Raider Crusader.png|Deathwing Land Raider Crusader Final Sanction; instead of conventional numbering, this vehicle displays the heraldic device adopted by its passengers. Deathwing by Scebiqu.jpg|Deathwing Battle-Brothers perform the dangerous duty of clearing a derelict Space Hulk. M420427a Deathwing StealerXL.jpg|The Deathwing fighting the menace of the Tyranid Genestealers aboard a Space Hulk. Deathwing Veterans.jpg|The Astartes of the Deathwing in battle. Deathwing Stubborn Devotion.jpg|A Deathwing Interrogator-Chaplain leads a squad of fellow Deathwing Veterans. Deathwing Squadron.jpg|Deathwing Battle-Brothers wearing their bone-coloured Terminator Armour. DW Brethren 1.jpg|Ancient vid-log pict of Deathwing brethren on their homeworld searching for the truth of why the population has gone missing. Terminators aim by albe75.jpg|Deathwing Veteran clearing a derelict Space Hulk of a Genestealers infestation. Secrets of the brethren by albe75.jpg|A pair of Deathwing Terminators cleansing a Genestealer with righteous fire. 1st legion by albe75.jpg|A Deathwing commander leading his brethren into the unknown aboard a Space Hulk. Deathwing Sqd.jpg|A squad of Deathwing Terminators taking the fight to the enemy. Deathwing Terminator.jpg|A Deathwing Terminator armed with Storm Bolter and Power Sword. File:Deathwing_Vigilant.jpg|A Deathwing Terminator stands ready for battle. Deathwing_Termis_Alexandr_Elichev.jpg|Deathwing Terminators making a valiant last stand against the enemies of Mankind. Videos es:Ala de Muerte Category:D Category:Dark Angels Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines